Solemn Allure
by Kam1Kaz3
Summary: Had things been normal, had I not lost everything, maybe then it could have been different. Yet as things stand I can't condone what happened. The whole reason I was given a second chance is beyond me. I had died in the field, so why exactly am I a 12 year old again?
1. Chapter 1

**Solemn Allure**

**Prolog: mindless ponderings of a new day.**

Had things been normal, had I not lost everything, maybe then it could have been different. Yet as things stand I can't condone what happened. The whole reason I was given a second chance is beyond me. I had died in the field, so why exactly am I a 12 year old again? At least now, this time, I can save you Kakashi.

**Chapter One: Back again, is he really an idiot?**

A blaring alarm sounded throughout a mostly desolate apartment building. The sole occupant being the ever infamous Uzumaki Naruto. Now why am I narrating my own morning is a good question, so is the question of why I am back in my 12 year old body starring at my apartment which had been destroyed. Looking at the annoying green frog of an alarm, I distractedly shut it off. Maybe I was dreaming, ya and any moment I'm going to wake up to Sakura berating me for going alone. Yet this doesn't feel like a dream.

Glancing at the calendar realization struck, today I was the day I first met my Koi. Smiling beside myself I jumped off my bed and yanked open the miniature closet, only to be blindsided by an overly noticeable orange jumpsuit. Sighing I pushed past it and began searching for something more 'ninja' appropriate. With all the luck Kami~sama has given me I found a black pair of pants with a matching shirt and a sleeveless jacket. Not wanting to give a bad impression my habit of taking an early morning shower won out, even if the water was ice cold. Having dressed I gave a satisfactory nod. The black shirt was a bit small so it hugged my muscles nicely, thank god I got to keep those, the overlaid jacket went down to my knees which were wrapped up in some spare bandages I had found in the bathroom. To complete my new outfit I added my kunai holster to my right leg and allowed my headband to hang around my neck. Glancing in the mirror I became finicky for any finishing touches. Gladly I found none and proceeded out the door.

The short stroll was impressive to say the least, perhaps that isn't the best term though. Each person I passed seemed to look mildly curious about my appearance, that is before their gaze turned hostile. I'd forgotten how ridiculed I was, being the main scapegoat for the entire village. This would not end well.

Soon enough the academy doors came into view, as well as a rather large group of parents and children, curious. Not wanting to be hindered I glanced around for another entrance. Eyes finally settling on the open window of Iruka~sensei's classroom I meandered over to the wall. Taking a quick glance around I jumped up and into the classroom, which to my surprise was empty, perhaps I was early. Settling down in the back of the class I waited for the others to arrive.

I didn't have to wait long until a familiar figure entered the room. Simply smiling to myself I waited as the other students sat down and awaited for Iruka to take roll. Glancing around the room at the ghosts I could feel the unwanted memories of battle coming to the front of my mind. Shaking my head I dislodged those memories as Iruka called out my name.

"Naruto… Naruto?… has anyone seen him this morning?" seeing his face fall at his belief that I was absent I made my move, hopefully it would prove interesting.

"What do you want Iruka~sensei? I'm slightly ashamed you didn't recognize me." watching his reaction was odd. He really couldn't find me among his students.

"Naruto? Seriously where are you?" He seemed a bit nervous now. sighing I stood and made my way to the front of the room.

"Honestly Iruka do I really fade into the background that much when I'm not wearing that hideous orange jumpsuit. Gees, cant you even sense my chakra?" smirking I went back to my seat. Complete silence followed in my wake.

"ahem… well then lets get on with the team placements shall we. Team one…" ignoring him I watched the coulds outside the window. "Team Seven are Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto."

"ugh an emo avenger and a screeching banshee… what more could I ask for." I grumbled while burying my face in my hands. Sadly my mumblings did not go unnoticed.

"what the hell are you talking about BAKA. As if you could ever understand what Sasuke wants." here we go she's already blowing out my eardrums.

"What he wants? I believe I know better than you Haruno~san. He wants to kill his brother Itachi as well as repopulate his clan. Its not that hard to figure out his story. You on the other hand I am severely concerned with. Are you really only becoming a ninja because of your," insert dramatic swooning acting here "oh so affectionate _love _for the last Uchiha? Honestly grow up, you wouldn't last an hour in any ninja battle. Tch can't wait to meet our sensei either." to say Iruka was shocked is an understatement, to say he was pissed is also an understatement, it was more of a mixture of both.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" glancing in Iruka's direction I delicately caught the chalk he had aimed for my head.

"Yes Iruka~sensei? Is something wrong?" Innocently twirling the chalk between my fingers I awaited his reaction. All I got was a sigh.

"never mind… Team 8..."

And soon enough we were alone waiting for our jounin sensei. Picking myself up I glanced at the clock.

"great another two hours… well see you guys later." I announced before jumping out the open window. "Let's see where can I grab something to eat. Ah! I know! Henge" I whispered. Having changed from my normal 12 year old self into my more natural 21 year old figure, trading in my once blond hair for that of a brunette. My dress style had changed having now donned a black jounin vest with the regular jounin outfit, excluding my fathers tri~pronged kunai which rested against my left leg. Nodding to myself I made my way to get some takeout ramen.

Slurping the last bit of the delicacy down I tossed the bowl into a nearby dumpster. What else could I do, I still had an hour and a half till Kakashi would show up at the academy. Sighing I figured I should pay my respects to my fallen comrades, even if this was just a dream it would be nice. Pausing to glance about the buildings I stalled my way to the memorial stone. When would I wake up from this nightmare.

My slow steady steps led me to a _very _familiar path. Its well worn into the dirt and is used constantly. This wretched path of mourning leading to the memorial stone. With each step I reviled myself in my memories. Why couldn't I save them. Why hadn't I been there when _he _needed me most. I never noticed when my feet stopped at the foot of the stone. I didn't see the other flash of silver hair as someone else left. I was oblivious. Pulling away form my memories I looked at the empty spaces where my closest friends names had been. Slowly I reached out my fingers running them over the names I did know. Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Obito, happily enough those were the only ones I recognized. Yet my fingers kept running down over the stone ghosting over where _their_ names used to be.

'**You know this is not a dream right kit?'** shocked I felt my eyes widen.

'kyuubi? Is that really you? What do you mean this isn't a dream? What else could it be?'

' **well kit it could be reality for one. You've been given a rare chance, one that almost never happens. When you and that accursed Uchiha clashed we got absorbed in the attack. It sent us here. You can still change what's going to happen kit.'**

'I can change it?' pausing I attempted to take it all in. 'you mean they don't have to die?'

'**that's exactly what I'm saying kit. Also you still have the fox contract so you can still summon us. We will know that this is the past of course but it gives you some reprieve for this situation.'**

'thanks Kyuu… it means a lot honestly.' what else could I say? I wasn't alone here.

'**No problem kit. So when are you going to confess to your sensei? I'm sure the sooner the better. Oh and you don't want to be late with meeting him for the **_**first **_**time now do you?'**

'kuso… and you shut up about that! Maybe if you can help me get my original 21 year old body back then _maybe_ I will confess… baka fox.' I chuckled before using the Hiraishin no Jutsu to get back to class. Of course I arrived just as Sensei was opening the door nearly forgetting to cancel my henge.

Heaving a sigh of relief I watched my Koi enter the academy room. Holding my breath I waited for the moment my memories would attempt to override me. First his silver hair peeked through the door followed by his _Icha Icha Paradise _book. Soon enough nothing was being hidden from the doorway and I couldn't breath.

_Flashback no jutsu_

Waiting with anticipation outside Konoha I felt the chill breaching my thin clothes. It didn't matter though, he was coming home today, he promised. Heaving a sigh I saw a small puff of fog hover before dissipating. How long was this going to take. Crouching down I wrapped my arms around my legs.

'**what are you so nervous about kit? Its not like you're never going to see him again.'**

'don't even joke about that Kyuu…'

'**sorry sorry…'**

Taking a deep breath I froze. Sniffing at the air I felt fear sinking in my stomach. The delicate smell of blood that had been my near constant companion for the past four years was covering the area. Jerking up from my crouched position I began a steady run foreword, following the scent. It was getting closer, at least it was until I came out into a clearing and saw the source.

My Koi, my sweet Koi was bleeding out in the middle of nowhere. Feeling my fear escalate I stumbled foreword. What had happened, things weren't supposed to go wrong on the return trip. That was where the least danger came from, yet here I am kneeling next to Kakashi with his head in my lap.

"Please don't cry Naruto. I made it back… just like I promised…" he took a few shuddering breaths as I felt my tears flow.

"How… How c-can I n-not Koi… y-you're all I h-have l-left here." it was getting harder to breathe, for both of us but for two very different reasons. He attempted a chuckle before a small groan escaped his lips. There was nothing I could do.

"Can you… do something for… me Koi?" not trusting my voice I nodded. " I… I want you to… take care of my ninken… they already agreed… you just have to sign the… c-contract… I-I love y-you Koi…" I couldn't hold it back anymore. As he pressed the summon contract into my hand and left me by myself.

_Flashback KAI_

"My first impression of you… you're boring. Meet me on the roof." how was I going to survive this…

"But… Naruto isn't here Sensei." of course the banshee wouldn't notice me, what was I thinking.

"What are you talking about Sakura? He's right there. Now meet me on the roof." Then he was gone and the spell was broken. Looking at my two teammates I chuckled when they walked out the door to get to the roof.

'why not use some class here…' I thought to myself while vanishing without a puff of smoke or swirl of leaves. Arriving in in much the same way I stuck to the shadows, wondering if he had noticed me yet, perhaps not. It didn't take long to hear the arrival of Sakura and Sasuke.

"How long is that Baka going to take." hearing her low growl made me chuckle to myself. Honestly why had I ever liked her in the first place is beyond me. At least now I know better. Sasuke just replied with the Uchiha famous 'hn' while Kakashi just kept reading his book.

'**Kit? How long are you going to stay standing here?'**

'As long as it takes for one of them to notice Kyuu. I mean it's not like I am even trying to hide.' leaning against the shadowed wall I shifted for the long wait.

'**yes yes I know that Kit but you've been at war for the past four years. They haven't. and believe it or not but your **_**hide and seek**_** skills rival most kage level ninja.'**

'That's… actually quite a good point Kyuu. Can we wait till Kakashi does something?'

'**AGH fine… just don't use those stupid baby blues on me.' **chuckling I turned my attention back to the gathered trio.

'do you think you can suppress my memories for a while Kyuu? I don't want to have a mishap.'

'**ah… I can do that Kit…' **

"I swear if he isn't up here in five minutes… AGH" The banshee screeches again.

"Maa maa Sakura maybe he got lost ya?"

"well then don't you think you should go find him sensei?" watching from my openly visible spot I smirked as Kakashi slowly put his book away.

"Fine fine let me get Paakun to find him then." oh… now this would be interesting. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

"yo. What do you need Kakashi?" fingering the dog summoning contract in my pocket I wondered if Paakun would remember me like the foxes would.

"Can you find Naruto for me? He's running a bit _late_." suppressing a snicker I crouched down low to the ground while pulling out a special treat.

"Naruto?" seeing his ear twitch as he glanced over his shoulder at me I waved and signed _secrecy_ to him. Surprisingly he nodded

"yes yes Paakun Naruto. Here, I pulled this from his place earlier." well that's convenient I thought as he pulled out the old jumpsuit.

"Sorry Kakashi but I can't help you here. But how about I let you in on a secret ya? He's been here the whole time. I'm surprised you haven't noticed. Now excuse me he has a treat for me. See ya."

'oh sweet kami… the look on his face… ahaha…'

' **Kit that's just pushing it… turning his own ninken on him… you even have me chuckling in here.'**

"here you go Paakun. Thanks for not ratting me out." smiling at the small dog I held out the homemade cookie. "so does that mean you remember me? And everything that happened?"

"ya Naruto we do remember. We can change it this time to."

"alright then." I said grinning beside myself. "Tell the others I say hi."

"Will do!" and in a poof of smoke he was gone along with the treat.

"well now Kakashi~sensei whatever shall I do about your dulled skills? I wasn't even trying to hide." stepping away from the shadows I couldn't keep the smirk from my lips. After all how often do you get to see Kakashi with his mouth hanging open.

"Ahem… well then why don't we get started. Introductions first." sitting down in front of him I ignored the glares being sent my way and studied my Koi.

"um well why don't you go first sensei." of course this would go the same and we wouldn't learn anything so why not enlighten my fellow teammates.

"Ah… his name is Kakashi Hatake, he loves his ninken and porn, which he openly reads in public and is quiet good once you get past all the sex scenes. His favorite color is green despite what he might tell you. He doesn't have any dreams for the future mainly because he has confidence issues as well as a chronic problem of being late. Personally I blame it on his friend Ob…" and there is the gloved hand to stop me from spilling his secrets. Inhaling I sigh as his familiar scent assaulted my nose.

"_We _will have words later Naruto." ohh I'm so scared haha.

"of course Kakashi~_Sensei_." maybe I can let him know.

"okay Pinky you go first, name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. Go." his voice seemed clipped. Maybe I went to far with Obito. Oh well can't take it back now. What should I tell him?

'hey Kyuu what do you think? I mean he's going to ask anyway.' speaking to Kyuu seemed so much better than listening to the banshee and emo.

'**well you can go ahead I guess. However I'm close to getting you your **_**real**_** body back. Just something for you to chew on there.'**

'ah! Really Kyuu?! When will I be 21 again?! What do you have to do anyway?'

' **now see that's the hard part. You can be 21 right now if you wanted. However in order to get it your body will undergo several chakra induced growth spurts. Trust me when I say its going to hurt.'**

'hurt… I can handle that. Do you think you can make me taller then I was before? I want to catch up to Koi.'

'**of course Kit when do you want to start?'**

'how about after I get home. No one's ever there anyway.'

'**works for me now pay attention its your turn to reveal your deepest darkest secrets.'**

"Tch baka fox." looking up I noticed the stares of my future teammates. "what's everyone looking at?"

"It's your turn Baka!"

"Hn, idiot."

"oh right, introductions. Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I don't know what else any of you deserve to know about me." smiling at them I stood brushing invisible dust from my pants. "Now when are we meeting tomorrow cause I need to go home. Things to do, secrets to keep."

"Maa maa Naruto not so fast we still need to talk. As for you two we will be meeting tomorrow at 5am training ground seven."

"Thanks Kaka~sensei. See ya tomorrow!" I was out of there before anyone could tell me different.

_At Naruto's house_

'Home sweet home right Kyuu? We can get started as soon as I set up some seals.'

'**whenever you're ready kit.' **finishing off the silencing seals I placed them around me in a ten foot circle.

'perfect Kyuu go ahead.'

'**alright Kit it'll be over soon… I think.' **and that's when it started. A searing pain beginning in my joints and spreading through my limbs. I felt rather than heard the scream that tore through my throat.

I don't know how long it lasted all I knew was the tearing pain in my muscles. Eventually when the pain slowed and I could think properly I found I wasn't alone anymore.

"What do you want know Kakashi Hatake?" slowly, still testing my newly acquired height, I made to go to bed. Only casually glancing at my unexpected visitor.

"What happened to you Naruto?"

"What happened? I fell in love and then I died and now here I am Kakashi. Now if you want to talk to me you best follow otherwise go home and we can talk tomorrow after you're done visiting Obito."

"I'd rather prefer we talk now Naruto. Or would you prefer I go get the hokage?"

"Look Kakashi I wont lie to you, ever, but I'm telling the truth. I could summon Paakun and he could clear things up ok? Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

"Ah about time you summoned me Naruto. Oh… yo Kakashi! Didn't think you'd be here."

"and why wouldn't I be here Paakun?"

"well I figured Naruto would want to talk first."

"just tell him everything Paakun. I don't feel like dealing with it right now, actually if you need me I'll be in the bathroom." altering my course I couldn't help but speed to the bathroom.

'is this part of it Kyuu? Everything still feels like its on fire.'

'**hang on kit I'm still trying to fix everything. You kind of ripped some internal organs with your sudden growth spurt.'**

"ugh fucking fantastic." I groaned out over the toilet.

"what's fantastic kid? You ok there?" apparently Paakun had followed me. Taking a quick glance at the small dog I felt my stomach heave. Retching into the toilet I tasted iron. Great internal bleeding.

"Does it look like I'm ok Paakun? If so I certainly don't feel ok. It's nothing to worry about though a few broken organs and internal bleeding, Kyuu is fixing it all as we speak. Now please excuse me, I personally don't like puking in front of people." closing the door I waited for the pain to die down more before exiting the bathroom. This was turning out to be such a lovely day. Stepping out of the bathroom I came face to face, with Kakashi. Am I not allowed a moments peace.

"so you're trying to tell me, or rather Paakun is trying to, is that you're from the future? And lets just leave out all that other stuff for now."

"Obviously. How else would I know about Obito? You were the one who told me about him in the first place." moving around his slim frame I went back to the bedroom and proceeded to flop onto the bed.

"okay then can you explain why you suddenly grew up into a, what, 23 year old body? That one has me curious. After all I did find you screaming and writhing on the floor." oh yes that.

"that was Kyuu's doing. We made an agreement that I would confess sooner to the one I love before he dies. It didn't work out to well last time after all."

"Ah."

"So are you going to tattle on me to the hokage? If not I think I'm going to sleep." not bothering to wait for an answer I slipped off into unconsciousness.

_**With Paakun and Kakashi in Naruto's apartment**_

"You know he was talking about you right Kakashi." came a quiet yip.

"What are you talking about Paakun?" reaching over he brushed a few strands of blond hair out of Naruto's face.

"When he mentioned why he chose to age his body like he did. The agreement he made with Kyuu~chan about confessing. He loves you." the small dog seemingly became quieter with each word.

"Ah… why would that be Paakun? I don't even know him besides what I learned today, even then it was only his name."

"Perhaps you can get him to share his memories with you. I believe that would make things easier. I've got to go now Kakashi, please keep an eye on him. He tends to have nightmares. I don't know who wouldn't after the war." a poof of smoke and the small dog was gone leaving Kakashi alone with a sleeping blond.

_Dreamscape_

It was happening again. The war had started and I'm sent to the front lines. No longer do I recognize my comrades. Smoke filled my vision blocking out most of the visible carnage, yet I could still hear everything. The cries of the wounded, the sound of bones shattering, explosions somewhere in the distance. Struggling to move foreword on the up heaved and misshapen earth I saw him. The one who started everything. Red eyes spun, mocking me as we fought a losing battle.

"It's your fault you know Naruto. The deaths of your friends. Where were you when everything started? Oh, yes, that's right, you were out parading around trying to make me come home. Even when I nearly killed you you couldn't understand. The place I have taken from you, the people I have killed, that was your home but not mine. I hope you enjoy being alone." Then everything seemed to flicker.

Kakashi was there on the ground in front of me, begging me to save him. A flash and there was Tsunade and Jiraya asking me why I couldn't have helped them. Another flash another person. Covering my ears I screamed for it to stop. I had done nothing wrong, I had tried to save them but I was always to late. Then he was back, his red eyes still mocking me.

"You chose this Naruto now you get to live with what you gave up."

_Dreamscape KAI_

A scream, muted slightly by my hands, tore from my lungs. Everything was wrong. I'm here, alive, everyone was still alive. None of that had to happen. Yet still knowing that I couldn't stop the tears that fell.

"Naruto?… Hey Naruto?… You ok? Hello?" a pair of snapping fingers brought me back to reality. I was still in my apartment where I'd fallen asleep after talking with Kakashi and Paakun. Taking a few gulps of air I regulated my panic induced breaths.

"Ya Koi I'm ok now."

"What?" freezing I went back over what I'd just said. Shit.

"ah…"

"oh… Paakun told me about that. But I don't know you at all Naruto so don't expect anything."

"ya. I can show you if you want. I mean, I can show you everything that happened that way you can know me. If you want." feeling my sanity slowly slipping away I gave in.

'**Kit? It's possible I think to unlock his memories with seals.'** Perking up physically I felt a sliver of hope.

'Really Kyuu? Tell me how, please! I cant survive without at least someone by my side.'

'**I know Kit. First you're going to need a design, sort of like a tattoo to hold everything in place, then you're going to proceed to put the mark on each other while channeling your chakra into it. He's going to have to try and pull out your chakra while painting yours on. When that's finished you're going to need to enter his mind and use the chakra he absorbed to unlock his future self. The chakra alone could unlock a few memories, since you aren't from this time, but to get the full affect you have to channel that chakra. That should about do it and he'll remember as soon as the process is finished, though he'll probably have a major headache.'**

'Ah! Thanks so much Kyuu~chan!'

"Kakashi~Koi Kyuu gave me an idea of how to bring back, er give you, your memories from before, er from the future. That is if you want them." fidgeting on the bed I waited for a, hopefully positive, response.

"Maa maa explain it to me first and we shall see Naruto." I guess that's as positive as one can get with Kakashi. So giving him the details to the sealing he pondered over it. "I see no harm that could come from it, besides you already know of my track record for being late so shall we get started? What kind of mark do we want, er need?"

"Well it has to be matching, so… how about…" pausing, or rather stalling for time, I attempted to think of a design he might like. "Oh! How about this!" reaching for a blank paper I sketched out a design with a spiral in the center with flames reaching up as water seemed to trickle downwards, both with a slight curve going counter clockwise.

"It looks ok I guess. I'm not used to getting tattoos or picking out design so it doesn't matter to me."

"Okay then where do you want it? And in what color?" I said grabbing a shabby ink set from under my bed. "I have blue, red, orange, purple, and green."

"Why don't you pick the color as for the place, how about right here." he said placing his hand in a general area right under his collar bone. Blushing slightly I nodded and grabbed the orange ink container while giving him the green.

"Do you need to practice the stroke movements at all? You can copy mine with your Sharingan if you want." I whispered while peeling off my shirt.

"That would work, it would be more exact that way as well." flipping the paper over for a blank slate, I dipped the brush into the black ink and easily redrew the mark.

" Did you get it?" I asked keeping my eyes away from his now bare chest, and handing him a clean brush.

"Ya lets get started shall we." Moving so I sat directly in front of him, I dipped my brush into the orange ink.

"On the count of three. Remember to draw out my chakra as you paint Kakashi. One… Two… Three…" lifting the brush I pushed my chakra into the ink as it transferred to his pale complexion and into his system. I felt the cool touch of ink before a steady pull on my chakra became slightly evident.

"You need to pull out more chakra Kakashi you're not extracting enough." I whispered moving past the spiral and into the flame decal. Feeling the discomfort as my chakra was drained I smiled. "Much better." Soon enough the tattoo was finished and I was feeling woozy.

"N-Naruto… I-I… Oh my god…" his memories were being unlocked already apparently. Moving I pressed my hand to his forehead and with my other hand in the ram seal I entered his mind.

_Mindscape_

His mind was significantly different than mine. Where as I held walls and sewage his seemed to be like a forest. Walls made from clumps of trees which seemed endless. Sitting down on the lush greenery I concentrated on the chakra he had absorbed. Feeling it moving as though alive I pushed it to the memory portion of his brain. Flashes of memory flickered in my own mind.

The time we ate ramen at Ichiraku's. The day Pein attacked. When Jiraya died. The day Konoha became a moving battalion. Several funerals for the Rookie 12. The Rokudiame ceremony. Winter in the mountains. His Promise to return. Then finally his dying words.

Having unlocked the memories I exited his mind.

_Mindscape KAI_

Breathing hard I felt myself teeter. Perhaps doing this now wasn't such a good idea. Sitting back I stabilized myself against the frame of my bed and watched Kakashi through hooded eyes.

"Ugh… well its all there that's for sure… including this massive headache. Couldn't you have fixed that? So mean Koi, giving me a headache." attempting a chuckle all I got was a slight huff of air. My vision soon became blurry as exhaustion set in. yup it was nap time now.

"Naruto? You ok there?"

"Mmm I be ok…" I managed to mumble. Before my head lolled to the side and I was in the realms of sleep again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well this is my first Naruto fanfic! Yay! Haha and if you can't tell already its going to be a kakanaru so don't complain about it! I absolutely love this paring =] (hint hint what's your favorite Akamaru story thus far? I really want to know c: ) I hope you like this story! And I'll try and have the next chapter up soon =]


	2. Acts of Austerity

**Solemn Allure**

Chapter Two: Acts of Austerity

Being in familiar territory can be relaxing. Unless that is, your 'familiar' territory, no longer exists. As such was the case upon my waking this morning. The warmth spreading from my back and the weight slung around my stomach was something I had grown used to before I died, now though it put me on alert. Slowly rolling over I glimpsed the flawless features of Kakashi's bare chest.

"Ah morning Koi." his husky voice sent shivers down my back. Nuzzling into his neck I sighed in contentment.

"how late are we?"

"Oh I believe its only about 9am. I can cover for you if you still need to sleep."

"Nah they hate me already no need to provoke it."

"Maa maa Koi I don't hate you! Quiet the opposite actually." he purred into my ear. Maybe I could just stay home today, after all I do have things to do.

"Hey Kakashi, you still up for covering for me? I have a few things I need to take care of." wrapping my arms around his waist snuggling in.

"I said I could didn't I? what is it you need to do? Anything I could help with?"

"Do you wanna help me move? I don't like people knowing where I live anymore."

"Ah you could move in with me. It would solve both our problems."

"Really? And what problem is it that you have?" Let alone one that I could fix I thought to myself.

"Hmm… That's confidential at the moment Koi. Do you want anything for breakfast? If I can recall correctly you liked my home style omelets yes?" Releasing his waist as he stood I allowed a pout to cross my features. Sadly he just kept walking towards the kitchen.

"I would love one Kakashi. Except for the fact that I currently have no food to cook with. Which is one of the problems I need to fix, along with figuring out how to get said food without spending a fortune." sighing I sat up and stretched, popping my newly enlarged frame.

"I might have an idea for your henge problem. Its an accessory often used with the local ANBU. It's a relatively easy concept but it takes a seal master to create it."

"Oh you must be talking about the henge seal accessories. don't know why I didn't think of those before. But I'll need some type of item to implant the seal on. Do you have anything in mind?"

"I might. I'll bring it over after I deal with the munchkins." Then I was alone. Sitting on my bed I looked around and noticed a pair of adult sized clothes, probably left by Kakashi. Thank goodness for it as well, anything I have in my closet would no longer fit. Changing into the outfit I went to sit in the living room and create a design for the seal.

_With Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke_

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched as Kakashi appeared at the bridge leading to training ground seven.

"Maa Maa Sakura I found an injured fox and had to help him get back on his feet. You can't blame me for helping the poor guy out can you? Now let us start with the test shall we?"

_Time skip 3 hours later back with Naruto_

" you know Paakun I don't remember the test taking this long last time. What do you think he's up to?" eventually after having waited around for an hour I summoned Paakun. Some company was better than none.

"no idea kid. Maybe he wanted to sort through his memories."

"Right right." sighing I laid back onto the floor.

"Maa missing me already?" a kiss to my forehead had me jerking up eyes wide.

"And now it's time to take my leave. See ya around!" with a small puff of smoke Paakun was gone.

"Did it really take you three hours to test them Kakashi? I believe it should have only taken about two." eyeing him up and down I couldn't see anything out of place, except the fact that he wasn't reading any Icha Icha books for once.

"And correct you are little Koi. It did only take two hours but I had to find you a trinket for your sealed henge." his eye smile caught me off guard as a small brown package was placed in front of me. Hesitantly I reached for it.

"What is it?" I asked as soon as the brown bag was safely in my hands.

"Naruto that's not how you receive a gift is it?" hearing the chuckle in his voice I blushed. This was the first time he had ever given me anything, in this life and the one before. Carefully opening the bag I peered inside and caught a hint of something silver. Dipping my hand into the bag I pulled out a chain link type earring. Two small lobe piercing connected to a upper cartilage piercing in the shape of talons while another short chain hung below the lobe with a small fox ornament hanging off.

"Kakashi…"

"You like it right? The lady at the counter kept giving me hassle about who had, and I quote, 'stricken the famous Hatake Kakashi'. you wouldn't believe how annoying it was." laughing I set the earring down on the seals I had made.

"Well lets make this seal work shall we?" I said before activating the seals and channeling my chakra into it while focusing on the form, or rather forms, I wanted. After a decent five minutes the seal was complete and left the metal with a shimmering blue hue.

"Do you think you can put it on for me? I'd rather have someone who can see pierce my skin than attempt it myself." picking up the shimmering metal I gently placed it in his hand.

"Alright. It might sting a little though." Scoffing I looked at him.

"Ya and the torture chambers I spent the last month in were like a five star resort. This is nothing Kakashi, trust me I wont even flinch." turning my head slightly I gave him a full look at my right ear. Then the slight pinch as the earring pierced my skin was felt before it was gone.

"Well come on now lets see what you have." his voice sounded subdued. Turning to look at him I realized why. He hadn't been alive when I'd been captured.

"It's all good Kakashi. Don't go getting pouty on me. So which one do you want to see first? There are two henge's applied to it."

"Ah how about the one that Sakura and Sasuke will see the most." nodding I swiped my hand over the earring briefly activating the seals. In a poof of smoke I stood there in all my short height and dark clothes.

"Pretty much the same as yesterday. Can't say I like being short though."

"Ok then what's this other one you were talking about?" chuckling I smiled before swiping at the seals again.

"Your date of course." the smoke cleared and I stood there at my regular height, just an inch or so shorter than Kakashi. My hair had changed to a more neutral color, aka brunette, which barely brushed my shoulders. My eyes stayed the same dazzling blue. The clothes were simple, a tight fitting midnight teal shirt which had blue highlights, the pants were a matching pair of baggy cargo. For shoes I just wore simple sandals.

Watching his reaction I laughed. He seemed to like my idea, that is if his hanging mouth had anything to say.

"and to complete my design… I need something from you Kaka~_sensei._" I said seductively before wrapping my arms around him. Then pulling away I flipped open his Icha Icha paradise book and began to read. "I never got to finish this one." heading to the door with my nose in the book I looked back and raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm hungry are you going to come with me or just stand there and catch flies?" the reaction was immediate. He jumped over and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me out the door.

"And I know just the place as well. How do you feel about eating some ramen first and then we can stop at a barbeque place?" smirking I just nodded and got back into the story.

"Sounds great Koi. How far are you in this one? Finished it already?"

"Yep I believe I'm on my 36th rereading." Damn…

"seriously… I need to catch up to you. Lets see where am I… Oh ya! Right when Tsuki was was getting ready for a 'private' dinner party." giggling to myself I flipped the page.

"So what am I going to call you in this form hm? Can't have people figuring everything out."

"Ah… hm… you could call me Natsu, Himitsugi Natsu. It was an alias I went by when I went undercover for a while."

"Ok Natsu~kun." he purred into my ear. "Are you ready to eat Koi? Cause we're here." sighing I put the book into my back pocket and sat on one of the stools.

"Hey there Kakashi~san what can I get you today?" Ayame spoke while drying her hands on a towel.

"Well you see Ayame I'm on a date today so its all up to Natsu~chan." her eyes blinked several times before she focused on me. Smiling I gave her a small wave.

"Hi there Ayame~chan. Do you think we can get some miso ramen it's been my favorite so far." she just nodded with a bewildered look before telling Teuchi the order.

"Kakashi I think you just scared the poor girl. Did you really never go on dates?"

"Ya that's the sad cold truth. No dates ever Na~chan. You are my first and my last." blushing I lightly smacked his head.

"Ya ya after this we go grocery shopping and you're helping me move, right?"

"Well if that's what you want to do." before I had the chance to respond I felt someone grab me from behind sending me on full alert. Twisting in their grip I slammed the person on the ground and put my foot over their windpipe.

"Agh!"

"Whoa there now. Hey Kakashi where did you pick this guy up from? He's about ready to kill Kurenai~chan." looking up I recognized Asuma and then began to recognize the one pinned with my foot.

"Maa maa Natsu~chan it's ok. These people are my friends, so do you think you can let poor Kurenai up?" blushing a bit I apologized and pulled her up before righting her on her feet.

"So who is your friend Kakashi?" frowning I waited for him to answer the question.

"This, Asuma, is my boyfriend and new roommate among other things." he said as I felt myself being pulled into his lap, which just deepened my blush. "And currently we are on our first date." smacking my face I grumbled under my breath.

"Your boyfriend huh… he sure knows how to throw a person. You better watch out and not read your precious porn in front of him, who knows what he'll do."

"I'd read along of course. What else would I do Kurenai~san?" Cue blush now.

"A-ah well… what if he reads it in public? that's not morally right." ugh some people.

"Oh you mean like this?" pulling the Icha Icha book from my back pocket I continued reading from where I left off. Letting off a quiet squeal I motioned for kakashi to look. "Ne we should try that sometime Kakashi." smiling I went back to reading about Tsuki and her stargazing date. Such a shame that neither Asuma or Kurenai knew that. Instead they both blushed.

"Here's your Ramen Natsu." turning around I smiled at Ayame before devouring the bowl, needless to say I was done within a minute.

"Thanks Ayame~chan. You ready to go get that Barbeque? Oh! I know! Asuma why don't you come along with Kurenai? It could be like a group date." smiling I grabbed Kakashi's hand after setting down some money for the ramen and walked a few paces ahead. "Ne Kakashi where is the barbeque place?" hearing him chuckle I turned around and found Asuma and Kurenai on the ground.

"Come on Na~chan." smiling I allowed him to pull me along as Asuma and Kurenai caught up and started chatting.

"So Natsu what is it you do? I mean you have the skills to be a ninja but I don't see you wearing a vest or headband." Asuma inquired.

"Ah well I never went to school for that. My sensei taught me everything he knew before he passed." letting my mood sink I thought of when Kakashi had died to allow the feeling of depression to take hold.

"Maa maa its ok Natsu, he'd be proud of you." the forlorn look and small hug Kakashi gave me sealed the deal as Asuma and Kurenai looked ashamed to have even brought it up.

"How about a happier topic. What's your favorite dessert Natsu?" dessert….

"Um well when I was younger I had this fluffy cake with cream and strawberries it was delicious but I never got the name of it. Luckily for me I can make it." I said giving he a small smile. (just think strawberry short cake)

"Oh? I've never heard of that. Me and Anko usually go grab some dango, sometimes I think she's addicted. She even usually wears the sticks in her hair."

"You mean like that lady there?" I asked pointing in Anko's direction.

"haha…ha… speak of the devil and she shall appear." Asuma whispered.

"I think she was trying to ambush you Kakashi. Word spreads fast, especially when it involves who someone's dating." Pouting I looked up at Kakashi.

"Are we going to be running into people all day? I mean I still need to move in and everything." giving off a cute pout I swung an arm around Kakashi's waist and attempted to hide somewhat.

"Not another one… Ka~chan I think we can make it to the grill before she makes it over here." looking up into his face I grinned and winked before sprinting into the restaurant. Nodding at the waiter I snatched a menu and seated myself in the corner by a window. Hiding behind the menu I snickered when Asuma, Kurenai and Anko entered and were looking around frantically. Kakashi meanwhile just plopped down and pulled me onto his lap.

"That was mean you know. Leaving me to the wolves like that." laughing outright I pointed to a picture of freshly cooked steak slices mixed with a few vegtables and a red sauce.

"How about that? It looks yummy."

"Whatever you want as long as you stay in my lap." he nuzzled my ear slightly before I called out to the waiter. Placing our order I shifted around in his lap and pulled out the Icha Icha book and continued where I left off.

"Oh I love this part." Kakashi whispered before resting his head on my shoulder and reading along with me. A gasp and vanished book later I was seething.

"Kakashi you can't teach him your lecherous ways. Especially when there are women around." Of course Anko would be the one to snatch away my book. Growling under my breath I let out trace amounts of killer intent. Tsuki was just getting into it with Myukin, damn women.

"Ah Anko I would give him back his book before he blows a fuse." Kakashi said not even bothering to restrain my movements.

"Damn bitch do I look like I give a damn about what you think! Give me back my book you you're seriously going to regret provoking me." I managed to growl out a warning.

"Please brat this, trash, is not worth reading. Why don't you go and do something productive huh? I know we could go have a chat about your obviously lacking fashion and social life." with each word I let loose more killer intent. Why couldn't people just leave us alone today. Gritting my teeth I jumped out of Kakashi's lap, yanked my book out of her hands and proceeded to pin her to the floor.

"Damn people… Kakashi I'm going home." pouting I vanished in a swirl of shadows.

_With Kakashi, Anko, Asuma and Kurenai_

"You just had to go and provoke him didn't you Anko. You just couldn't let him be. Do you know what I'm going to have to put up with when I get home?" he asked in exasperation. "Of course you don't. lucky for me though you're stuck there till his chakra wears out of the weapons. Have fun hanging around." A poof of smoke and Anko was left with Asuma and Kurenai.

"What did I do?" Anko's asked.

"Well for starters you insulted his choice of boyfriend." Asuma stated before taking a drag on his cigarette.

"And then you proceeded to steal his book. Which, if he's anything like Kakashi, you're lucky you only got pinned to the floor." Kurenai said before poking Anko's head.

"Wait WHAT?! He's dating Kakashi?!" Anko all but screamed. Just as the waiter showed up with a platter of food.

_At Naruto's apartment with Kakashi and Naruto_

A giggle escaped from my mouth before I had the chance to suppress it.

"Becoming a natural I see." Looking up I saw Kakashi entering via window.

"Bout time you got back. I already have all my stuff either packed or thrown out. Mostly thrown out. See." I said holding up a small duffle with everything I deemed important in it.

"Well then I guess we should get to my house then huh." nodding he came over and hugged me before using a Shunshin to get to his place. Stumbling for a moment I balanced myself out and looked around the apartment. We'd arrived in a spacious living room with a dining room visible to the right and a hall to the left.

"The kitchen is right around the wall past the dinning room, the bedrooms are down the hall as well as the bathrooms." he said motioning with his hand in each general direction before pushing me down the hall. " and this shall be your room. There's an adjoining bathroom which also leads to a small closet." getting pushed into the first door on the right I took in the spare room. There was a small desk in the furthest corner on the left which sat below a window. A bed sat on the same wall as the door we just entered, it had matching gray and red sheets. The bathroom door sat to the right of the door we just came in from. Smiling I turned around and gave Kakashi a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Koi." seeing the blush on his partly visible cheek made my smile grow wider.

'**Finally we can get some action here! Oh and before I forget the transformations from your growth spurts aren't done yet. You might end up growing a tail and fox ears. CIAO." **First my face turned a bright crimson before the rest of Kyuu's rant sank in.

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN A TAIL AND FOX EARS?!'

'**Well, since we used so much of my chakra we ended up fusing a bit. Thus you gaining some **_**foxy**_** traits.' **sighing I began rubbing my temple.

"What's wrong? You getting a headache? You want some water? I have aspirin if you need some."

"No it's okay. Sometime tomorrow, probably in the morning, I'm going to have some _new _features. According to Kyuu anyway." Giving Kakashi a quick hug I backed up a bit and turned to put my small duffle on the bed. "Well I don't know about you but I think I'm going to bed. And yes I do know it's only Five at night."

"Ah… Okay. Well if you need me I'll be in the living room for a while." nodding I gave him a reassuring smile before he closed the door.

Sighing while pulling out a pair of sleeping clothes I began to change. Looking at the shirt I stuffed it back into the bag, it was warmer here than at my place. Slipping beneath the covers on my new bed I drifted off.

_With Kakashi in the living room_

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." a quiet poof and Paakun appeared.

"Yo, what's up Kakashi?" he greeted with a saluting paw.

"Maa not much Paakun, I was just wondering what happened to Naruto after I, you know, died."

"Oh. Do you want me start at the beginning like right after or do you want to skip ahead to when things began going sour again?" Paakun asked with a cold voice.

"I suppose when things began going sour."

"Very well then."

_Back with Naruto. Dreamscape._

"…_iie… yameru… no more…" My soft pleas filled the rocky cavern. The medical light above me giving off a constantly blinding light. The glint of metal in a blood stained hand. A malicious chuckle and then a searing pain in my abdomen. _

"_I just want to see Naruto. You said you would let me. After all, I did spare your pitiful village in exchange." shuddering underneath the cold hands a small groan escaped my lips. _

"_The… Village…?" I asked aloud. What village? There was no village._

"_That's right Naruto. The place where your 'precious people' are. You still remember them don't you? You used to believe they would come and save you for the longest time."_

"_Who?… no ones coming…" who was this person talking about. I had no precious people. I had no village. There was nothing except the pain and this person._

"_That's right Naruto no one is coming. They never were. Did you know Sasuke took your place in that village. He's become hokage now. Married Sakura like as well. I believe they even have another child on the way. Do you still want to protect them? I can give you the chance you know. To prove to them you were alive after all. I have their first child here. She is really adorable I must say, what with all that untainted skin." Attempting a growl I strained against my bonds for a moment._

"_Leave… them alone!" _

"_But Naruto they forgot about you, left you for dead here with me in my lab. Are you forgetting all the pain you suffered here? Should I remind you what they submitted you to? I can you know, start over with the tests. I found a new drug recently, it causes painful treamors within the body before shutting down the major organs. From what the first tester was screaming about if feels like you're being eaten alive by fire. Shall we test it?"_

"…_iie…"_

"_Well then I will give you a choice, you can dispose of Sakura's daughter or we can have a bit more fun with that drug I was talking about. I've been wondering how it would work on a Jinchuuriki anyway." Shock and adrenaline went through my system clearing my mind from its haze. How could I choose between the two. I couldn't handle any more tests that mush I knew but I couldn't kill an innocent little girl just to get out of it._

'_**Kit? Can you hear me now? I might have a plan to get you out of this, but I'm not sure if you could physically handle it.'**_

'_Kyuu~chan? I don't care anymore. It's been so long since I've been down here.'_

'_**I know Kit… but how about we go out with a bang? You can get Sakura her daughter back and will probably never have to see Kabuto again.'**_

'_Kabuto? Is that this person's name?… oh well… what's the plan Kyuu?'_

'_**Accept his offer of killing the child. We can always trick him this way. When you get into the same room act as though your going to do everything slowly. Get close to her. Then I'll give you my chakra. And we can just blast our way out. Easy and simple right?'**_

'_right…'_

"_Well Naruto? What do you think? I have the drug right here, shall we begin?"_

"_No… I will… kill… the child…" this must not have been the response he was expecting. I should probably up my acting skills a bit. "Just please… no more tests…"_

"_Very well Naruto. I shall show you the girl tonight." and then he was gone. The scalpel was gone the pain was dulled and I felt I could relax._

'_**Good job Kit. Now rest and I'll heal you up some. You're going to need it.' **__sinking into darkness I felt everything seem to relax before it went black._

_~~Time skip~~ _

"_Come on now Naruto it's time for you to _dispose _of Nai~chan. After all she's been waiting for a very long time now." jerking into wakefulness I looked up into a pale face outlined with silvery white hair. _

"_Kabuto?" sitting up slowly I balanced on the metal table before looking around. The room was filled with cabinets, probably filled with different types of drugs and equipment, and had a single door leading out of the room._

"_Yes Naruto. No lets go the child is this way." he said while grabbing my arm and hauling me off the bed. Stumbling slightly I followed him out of the room and into a darkly lit hall. "It's just a little ways away and then you can rest again Naruto." nodding along with what he was saying I followed him as we down the hall. "She's in here. Make it quick and you can rest longer." nodding again I went into the room. _

_There were four black walls and a small couch with a sleeping child. Walking over to her I knelt down and brushed the familiar pink hair away from her small face. Feeling Kyuubi start to pump his chakra into my own I grabbed the girl right as she began to wake._

"_shh it'll all be okay. Do you want to go see your mommy?" feeling a nod I patted her head softly. "Good. Then I need you to hold onto me tightly and not let go until we're outside." another nod and I began directing Kyuu's chakra into my fist. Punching the door out I ran. I don't know where I ran to or for how long. The only thing I could recall was making it back outside where it was raining. _

'_Kyuu we made it… we're out…'_

'_**I know Kit but we need to get further away. Kabuto is coming.' **__shivering I began running through the surrounding trees. Again everything became a blur. The trees the river until finally we came to stand in front of the gates to Konoha._

"_Hey now… you can let go. See we're here. Back to Konoha. Your mom's inside right?" looking down I saw the nod before the child let go and was running to the front gates. Letting out a small sigh I felt something clench in my stomach. A wracking cough tore through my throat. Falling to my knees I felt a burning sensation in my stomach and chest, something was wrong._

'_**Kit?!… KIT?! What's wrong?'**_

"_Kyuu…? It burns Kyuu… make it stop" I said aloud before falling the rest of the way to the ground._

'_**No! Kit stay awake ok? It must be the drug Kabuto was talking about… SHIT… Kit… I don't have anymore chakra… we have to get to the village hospital.'**_

"_Mister? He mister are you okay? What's wrong?" letting out a groan I looked up and saw the small girl kneeling beside me with Kotetsu and Izumu _(I think that's there names right?) _right behind her._

"_Hey now Ha~chan was this the guy who brought you home?" Kotetsu asked as another cough came from my lungs. Tasting a foul iron liquid in my mouth I spit it out onto the ground._

"_IZUMU! Go get Sakura and Tsunade! I'll meet you at the hospital." The burning sensation had spread. Everything felt as if I was in one of Sasukes Katon Jutsus. I could feel sweat starting to coat my skin as everything was burning. Letting go I screamed. The pain was to much I couldn't handle it anymore._

'_**KIT!' **__was the last thing I heard as I became incoherent._

_Dreamscape KAI_

_Back with kakashi_

A scream filled the small house and woke me from dozing. Paakun jumped from my lap and ran to the source. Of course there could only be one source in this house. And that was Naruto. That Blood churning scream had come from Naruto. Jumping up from my spot on the couch I felt my skin go cold as I raced to his room. Paakun was already trying to get into the room. Jerking the door open I stumbled over Paakun as we both went into the room. Everything was dark and even the screaming had stopped as we entered. Instead there was a quiet sobbing.

Looking at the bed first I saw it was empty. Feeling a panic beginning to take over I heard Paakun beginning to talk to someone. Looking at his shadowed figure I saw him crouched down by the desk.

"Shh Naruto. It's okay remember what happened? We're back in the past now right. No more drugs and no more pain. Tell me what you feel Naruto. Does it burn still?" feeling even more confused I went and crouched down by Paakun and peered under the desk. There I saw Naruto curled into a ball shivering. His eyes seemed distant and in pain. He wasn't here I realized.

"I-it hurts Paakun… it burns still." my heart began to clench at the broken form in front of me. What could I even do to help him at this point. Starting to back away I stopped as Paakun growled at me.

"Don't you dare leave him like this Kakashi. It would do nothing but cause problems." looking at him I nodded.

"Hey, Naruto? Can you hear me? It's Kakashi, I'm right here." confusion crossed his features before I saw his shoulders relax.

"Kakashi?… no… that's not right. You died."

"I did but you came back remember? I'm here now. We can change things."

"Naruto… I'm not that Naruto anymore… he's gone do you mind Kakashi?" recalling my discussion with Paakun I shook my head.

"No Naruto is still here. He's just got scared away for a while. Now come here." pulling him out from under the desk I sat him down into my lap. Wrapping my arms around him I felt how cold he was compared to the natural temperature of the room. "Come on Naruto lets warm you up a little okay?" feeling a nod I gently picked him and moved him to the bed.

"Thanks Ka~chan." and then he was curling up against my side. Sighing I glanced at Paakun.

"How often will these happen?"

"That's the thing Kakashi… if it's the one I'm thinking he dreamt about that's how he died. Well sort of. Sasuke had become hokage and ordered him under surveillance. Of course Kabuto showed up again, and seeing as the first batch of the drug didn't kill him he administered a second which was stronger than the previous. No normal human could have survived one dose of that poison let alone a second right after the first. They had tried to extract the poison but it was to late. So instead Naruto begged Sasuke to end it. And he did. Just like at the valley of the end he pushed a Chidori through his heart."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`END Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh my gosh x.x that took a while to write out. And just so you guys know I've been thinking of rewriting chapter 1! So if you get lucky I might ask you to read it to see if you like that beginning better than the previous. After all I do have to agree that I went a little to fast so I tried to slow it down this chapter but I'm not sure that went so well. Anyway! I hope you enjoy chapter 2! And I'll be working on chapter 3! Also on an off note if anyone excels at writing the lemony bits I would appreciate some help. I'm not so good with those scenes.

Ja ne!


	3. Recovery in Instance

Solemn Allure

Chapter 3: Recovery in Instance

Light seemed to pull me from the peaceful slumber as well as a slight breeze that was ruffling my hair. Had I fallen asleep outside? Cracking my eyes open I was met with a pale throat and shirtless chest. Thinking past my newly acquired blush I looked up into the peaceful face of Kakashi. What the hell happened last night… Receiving a slight headache in my efforts to remember I pulled the memories out. A shudder went through my small frame as panic began to take hold.

"You okay down there?" came a whispered voice laced with concern and a hint of fear. Working out of the memory induced panic I nodded into his chest. This was my chance to make it right.

"Well good cause we have to meet up with Sakura and Sasuke now. A quick breakfast and we're out of here." he shifted and moved out of the bed. Sighing at the lost comfort I rolled off the side of the bed before pulling open the bathroom door.

"Ya ya… sorry about last night Koi." I whispered before closing and locking the door. Looking into the mirror I scrutinized my haggard appearance. Sure I hadn't slept well the past couple of nights and sure I'd been stressed but did I really have to look this bad I thought while tracing my fingers around my eyes. Running my hand through my already mussed up hair I let out a sigh.

'**good thing we have a henge right?'**

'ya I know. Sadly though we have to put up with immature brats today.'

'**you know I'm surprised your teacher didn't jump you this morning. What with your new enhancements and all.'**

'what are you talking about now Kyuu?' swiping my hand through my hair again I felt something furry that certainly didn't belong. Freezing in my movements I looked back into the mirror. Letting loose a whining scream I stared at the two black tipped red fox ears protruding from my head.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

"NARUTO?! What's wrong? Let me in." Kakashi called out through the locked door.

"Just leave me alone…" I whimpered out.

"Come on now Koi open the door for me… please?" sighing in defeat, I felt my new ears flatten against my head while my tail curled around my leg, I slowly pulled opened the door.

"Now care to tell…" glancing at his face I saw his shock. Feeling slightly ashamed I reached up to tug on one of my ears.

"Hideous right? I'm sorry if they disgust you." preparing for a henge I wasn't ready for a squeal and tackle which ended with me on the floor.

"KAWAII! When did this happen Koi? You're so cute now!" Feeling a jolt of pleasure I looked down to the source to see Kakashi petting my tail. Letting out a quiet groan I pushed against his chest slightly.

"Kakashi. You didn't notice them this morning? And please get off… no matter how 'pleasurable' this position is we need to go." I whined giving a small attempt to crawl out from under him.

"Pleasurable huh?" letting loose a whimper as I felt his hips grind down on my own.

"Kakashi! If you don't stop now I will personally see to it that your books get incinerated and nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ will happen later tonight." I attempted to say in a neutral tone but failed miserably as a small moan slipped out. Immediately I felt the pressure above me lighten before vanishing.

"Maa maa no need to go that far now Naruto." his voice had lost its erogenous tone and now held a sense of desperation.

"Ya sure whatever. Can I get dressed now?" I asked in a teasing tone while propping myself up on my elbows.

"Now that's just cruel Naruto… Displaying what I can't have, but yes you can get dressed now."

"Whatever are you talking about Koi?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you damn tease. I'll be in the kitchen." smirking at his blush I gave a mock salute as he left the room. Standing up I went to sort through the closet. Not like I had much of a choice in what to wear but oh well. Tugging on the loose black cargo pants I pulled out a matching shirt before slipping it on as well. Smirking at the tight fitting shirt I slipped on the sleeveless jacket before tying my headband around my neck. Nodding I began a search for bandages to wrap around the loose ends of my pants.

"Looking for something?" glancing over my shoulder I gave a slight nod before digging through another drawer.

"Ah well I don't usually keep bandages in that drawer. Try behind the mirror." smiling I pulled open the hidden cabinet and grabbed a pair of fresh wraps.

"Thanks Koi." turning around I gave a quick smile before I felt a change in gravity. Gasping as I landed on the bathroom counter. Suddenly the wraps weren't in my hands anymore and Kakashi was kneeling in front of me.

"Let me help ya? I know how much a pain these can be." his voice wasn't above a whisper but I heard it anyway. Thankful for the somewhat high collar jacket I hid my blush.

"Mmkay. Um Kakashi do you think we should tell the Sandaime? I mean he is the Hokage after all." he peered up at me for a moment before finishing the wrapping and standing. He leaned foreword and braced his hands on either side of me.

"Do you want him to know? It's likely he wouldn't approve. After all you _are _living with me now." feeling the heat in my cheeks increase I looked down and away from his eye.

"I don't know… What I do know is that it's going to be difficult, seeing everyone I mean. at least the ones who died." his hand came up and brushed lightly against my cheek.

"It's okay Naruto I'm here and everything will be just fine. We don't have to tell anyone and if you want to we can tell the hokage. We can even do it when we go in for our mission statement today." nodding into his hand I felt him slip away. "Good! Now that that's taken care of put your holsters back on and come eat your omelet. Oh and if I am remembering correctly I might an extra katana you could use."

Hopping off the counter I walked back into the bedroom in time to see him pull a sword out from under the bed. Smiling at the blue hue it emitted I pulled it out of his grasp. It was light weight and balanced as well as slim. The sheath was black with blue highlights while the sword had a strange blue rope attached to the hilt. It was easily a work of art. Removing it from its sheath I looked bemusedly at the black blade. I'd never seen one so reflective. It was almost like looking in a mirror.

"Will it work?" hearing a hint of worry I looked up and smiled at him before wrapping my arms around him.

"It's perfect! I've never seen such a piece of art. The blade is balanced perfectly and since it's a black blade it wont be easily spotted. But I am curious what is the rope for?"

"That is something I was never told. It's a family heirloom." wide eyed I looked back at him before shoving the blade back into its sheath and dropping it into his hands.

"I can't have that Kakashi! I mean, it's meant for family and that is something I am not." Twitching nervously I grabbed my kunai holster and ran out of the room.

Going to sit at the table I attached the holster before beginning on the omelet in front of me. I heard a creak of floorboards before something was attached to my back. Slumping my shoulders I looked at the blue ropes that hung over my shoulder.

"You can and will accept it because it is a gift. Do I really need to point out the past? Er future?" sighing I nodded before taking another bite.

"It's good. I never really thought you'd be the type to cook." I whispered changing the subject. He chuckled at that causing the tension to dissipate.

"Well what did you think I ate? You honestly can't believe I eat sleep and live in my Icha Icha books." blushing I didn't bother to look up. "You did didn't you." Another laugh echoed around the apartment.

"Well you weren't exactly open about anything until just before…" cutting myself off I quickly finished off my omelet. "I'll meet you at the training grounds." standing up I grabbed my plate before walking over and dropping it into the sink. Looking at Kakashi's still back I stepped over and rustled his hair before applying the henge. "Well look at it this way, now I have lots of time to learn about you don't I?"

"Ya." was the curt response. Giving him a sad smile I walked out the door before shun shining away.

_Time skip: two hours later aka 10am at training ground seven._

"YOU'RE LATE!" grimacing my hands shot up to cover my new fox ears. They were more sensitive than I first thought and if I didn't know any better I'd say they were bleeding from that screech.

"Maa maa Sakura I woke up to find a fox in my apartment. I couldn't just leave the poor thing there without breakfast or returning it to its den." smirking at the statement I knew exactly who this 'fox' was. And he called me a tease.

"Hn."

"What was that Sasuke did you actually say something?" I snickered out before dodging a punch from Sakura. Giving her a slight glare I moved to the other side of Sasuke. " What was that for pinky."

"What's you're problem? Ever since we graduated you've been an entirely different person." thank goodness she didn't shriek.

"And how would you know I'm acting different? If I recall you don't really know me at all." seeing some movement in my peripheral vision, I glanced over in Kakashi's direction to see him shaking slightly.

"Maa how about we go now I'm sure the hokage has some mission for us to complete." looking back at Sakura I began trailing after Kakashi.

_The Mission Office._

"Well Kakashi currently we have, Rescue Tora the Cat, Clean out the Inuzuka Kennels and Help out at the Academy." called out the elderly voice of the hokage. Staring at hokage was a bit tormenting. The last time I had seen him was during the chunin exams. Needless to say some not so happy memories were brought up. Orochimaru, Sasukes defection, the funeral to say among a few things.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" Kakashi's face came into view.

"You ready to go? I figured we could catch Tora first."

"Ah ya." I mumbled before walking out the door and leaving my memories in that room. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Sakura and Sasuke giving me strange looks whilst Kakashi seemed concerned.

"What's everyone looking at?" I mumbled before wrapping my hands behind my head and walking outside. "Let's go catch ourselves a cat shall we?"

_Time Skip: in the woods catching helping at the Academy._

"Ugh that stupid cat. I swear these scratches are going to take forever to heal."

"Shut up Dobe." looking away from the festering wounds covering my arms I glared at Sasuke.

"Let's see you not get attacked by that demon cat then."

"Why should I when you're there to do it for me?" Growling under my breath I stomped off to the targets just beside the tree line.

'Damn superiority complex. Ugh I can't wait to beat that attitude of his in to the ground.'

'**You have one to you know. An Attitude. Of course yours is more tolerable than the Uchiha's but its still there.'**

'What kind of attitude are you talking about now? Is it the one where I became a fanatic about ripping my enemies mentality apart? Or maybe you're referring to the goofball mask I used to wear.' pausing between the targets I deftly counted up the points before pulling the kunai out and tossing them to where the class used to be standing.

'**Oh no kit this one is completely new. And in all honesty I love it when you mess with a person via psychological warfare. This one however is just as enjoyable. I never thought your mind could come up with such erotic and fascinating ideas for foreplay.' **my eyes widened and I felt my jaw drop.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed out before falling into a crouch and holding my head between my hands. I could hear someone off in the distance saying something but it was all omitted due to the laughing fox in my head.

'**Ahahahaha oh that is good. Never thought I would get you with that, but yes kit you have a fascinating libido. Such graphic detail. However I thought you would have been on the more dominant side but whatever floats your boat. I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't mind topping anyway.' **

'Kyuu why do you do this to me? Honestly this is the last mission of the day and you couldn't wait for me to get home could you. No of course not.'

'**Nope I couldn't. now if you don't mind I'm going to freak out your mate.'**

'wait what?! Why? What are you going to do Kyuu? So help me…" I never got to finish. Instead what I had been thinking was erased as a cleaving pain erupted in my skull.

_With Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi's POV_

Sighing at the argument between Naruto and Sasuke I decided to break it up as soon as I saw Naruto heading over to the target practice area. So steering Sakura and Sasuke back towards the school I gave them a small smirk.

"Now why don't we go see if your old sensei needs some help huh." pushing them past the door and into their old classroom I felt satisfied with the separation tactic.

"Have you finished up outside already? Well why don't you help me grade the tests we had today. Here's and answer sheet and the tests are sitting on the desk." Iruka said while pulling out a sheet of paper from a drawer and handing it to Sakura.

"Say Kakashi why don't we leave these two to it and go grab some lunch for everyone. Knowing Naruto he's probably starving."

"Ah as long as it's not Ramen sure." I replied with an eye smile. Slipping my hands into my pockets I followed Iruka out of the classroom and into the hall.

"So what do you think they would like. We could stop and pick up some barbeque or we could order a sukiyaki dish, I'm pretty sure most everyone likes those." Nodding we walked away from the academy building.

"So tell me Kakashi how is team seven? From their time in the academy they weren't exactly socially adept. Sasuke was a brooder, Sakura was an obsessed fangirl, and Naruto was and probably still is an annoying prankster. So tell me have they changed?" looking over at Iruka I noticed a misplaced smile aligning his face.

"Well Sakura and Sasuke are still as you described them, graduating hasn't changed them a bit. It seems however that Naruto has wizened up a bit., he's not so brash anymore. If I had to say anything about him it would be the absolute seriousness he shows when training. He's always so focused on that." I said before pulling out my Icha Icha book. Finding the slight dog eared page I began reading where I had left off.

"You know Kakashi I would appreciate it if you didn't read that smut in the middle of the street. As I'm sure a great many few would." looking over the top of my book I smirked.

"Yet my boyfriend seems to enjoy it just as much as I do ne?" looking back at my book I suppressed the chuckle that bubbled up at the look of pure horror on Iruka's face.

"Y-you have a boyfriend?! And he has the same sickening hobby as well?! Ugh that's it we're all doomed."

"Maa you can't really think that can you? I mean he doesn't have all of my quirks."

"Thank god." He sighed.

"KAKASHI~SENSEI!" looking over my shoulder I saw Sakura running up to us looking flushed and out of breath. Her clothes and hair were disheveled and there was a faint smell of iron that wafted up as she caught up to us.

"What is it Sakura?" I asked while putting my book away.

"I-It's Naruto. After you two left we heard a scream outside and went to investigate. He was holding his head and bleeding. Kakashi~sensei he wont wake up either."

"Where's he at Sakura?" I questioned

"Sasuke took him to the hospital after some ANBU showed up. They said they were investigating the scream." came the somewhat out of breath answer. Nodding I turned to Iruka.

"I'm going ahead Iruka why don't you stay with Sakura." I didn't even bother waiting for a reply as I shushined to the hospital. What had gone wrong?

Upon reaching the hospital I was stopped by a team of ANBU as well as the hokage. Pausing to regain some relative control of myself I sighed and looked at the group before me. Preparing to speak I was stopped as an earsplitting scream echoed through the hospital.

And of course you will never know what went wrong! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. Okay I am not THAT mean but I am getting shipped out to boot camp on Sunday so that leaves a minimum of about 9 weeks till I can write again and even then I will have Tec school to deal with soooooo I'm sorry to say that this story will be put on a temporary hiatus. Again I apologize for the delay. Also sad to say I didn't get my 5000 words that I wanted either.


End file.
